Quand Thor et Loki
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Quand Thor et Loki ... Recueil d'OS/ Thorki/ Yaoi/ Présence de couple en arrière plan et UA.
1. Sont à la fac

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !_

 _Un recueil de petit OS sur Thor et Loki en ce lieu ! Et c'est vous ( oui toi celui qui ne dort pas à 2 heure du matin parce que tu n'arrive pas à calmer ton esprit), qui choisissez le thème ! Et d'autre couples peuvent être en arrière-plan. Tout comme les Univers parallèles._

 _Sur ceux, je vous laisse avec ce premier récit. Bonne lecture !_

 **Bêta : Tara Heda Lexa**

* * *

 ** _Quand Thor et Loki ... Sont à la fac._**

* * *

Il détestait le foot. Enfin le sport en général. Tout était brutal, bestial et n'avait aucun sens. Le blond avait déjà tenté de lui expliquer plus d'une fois, que le foot n'était pas que attraper un ballon et foncer dans le tas, c'était bien plus.

Il n'en restait pas moins que Loki continuait à voir ce sport comme stupide et ennuyeux.

Emmitouflé dans sa veste noire et verte, il frotta ses bras avec ses mains, cherchant à se réchauffer, le froid du métal des bancs du terrain de sport traversant le tissu de son jean.

Les gens autours de lui étaient rares, ce n'était qu'un entraînement. Et pourtant, des filles rigolaient tel des bécasses en regardant les joueurs. Parmi le groupe, le brun reconnut Jane Foster, une étudiante en médecin et qui, il y a environ trois ans, avait eu une aventure avec Thor. Depuis, elle ne cessait de le coller, espérant reprendre la relation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Grognant dans son écharpe, le jeune homme jeta un énième coup d'œil à son frère qui relevé Steve du sol. Et à ses côtés, le petit ami de ce dernier s'agitait sur place.

\- Un souci Tony ?

\- Il est tombé. Il tombe jamais. Grogna le barbu en agitant nerveusement sa jambe droite.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il entendit le sifflet de fin et se leva de sa place, son postérieur ne répondant plus après les assauts de froid. Quand à l'étudiant en mécanique, il traça sur le terrain, poussant sans distinction femme et homme qui l'empêchait d'avoir accès à son amant.

Attendant contre un poteau, Loki regarda la scène, avec un léger amusement. Tony était très possessif envers son petit ami, et le montrait ouvertement.

Cherchant son aîné du regard, il sursauta en sentant un main s'appuyait fermement sur son épaule. Se tournant rapidement, il perdit son sourire moqueur en faisant face à Sif et Fandral. Tout trois se connaissaient depuis leurs enfances, et depuis leurs enfances, Loki était à leurs yeux, une gêne et une erreur dans la vie de Thor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Cracha la brune, ses yeux foudroyant l'intellectuel. Tu as perdu le chemin de ta précieuse bibliothèque ?

\- Oh tu connais l'existence de ce lieu ? Je suis rassuré de voir que la seule pièce que tu ne connais pas est ta chambre ou celles de tout le campus. Répondit avec sarcasme le brun aux yeux d'émeraude, les joues de Fandral se chauffant de honte devant l'insulte faite à sa petite amie.

Ce dernier attrapa le brun par l'écharpe et le tira derrière les gradins. Le coup parti tout seul. Suivi par plusieurs autres.

Loki ne poussa aucun cri.

* * *

Pansant ses plaies dans la salle de bain, le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène soupira en se levant. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Thor et prit un livre sur son bureau. Son frère était encore à fêter entraînement. Ou bien, Jane lui avait mit le grappin dessus en sortant des vestiaires.

Il n'aimait pas Jane. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Son père, Odin, ne comprenait pas cette haine envers la jeune fille, comme sa mère, qui voyait en elle, une personne franche et douce. Et qui rendait Thor heureux.

Mais, quand elle avait rompu avec le blond, c'était lui qui avait passé des nuits à chercher son frère dehors, à le retrouver ivre et qui arrivait à le ramener chez eux, sans que leurs parents ne sache tout.

Il savait que Thor était la fierté d'Odin, et qu'il ne serrait jamais à la hauteur de ce dernier.

Il était la brebis galeuse de la famille.

N'arrivant pas à lire son ouvrage, le jeune homme aux yeux vert le reposa. Il aurait tant aimé voir Thor juste après son entraînement. Son sportif de frère s'inquiétait de voir Loki aussi renfermé sur lui même et le forçait à sortir le plus souvent possible, et à créer des liens avec les autres. Baliverne ! Loki ne créait pas de liens avec les autres, car les seules personnes à qui il voulait parler était Tony, pour sa passion des sciences, et à Thor pour … Pour le simple faite qu'il était Thor. Sentant une boule se formait au niveau de sa gorge, il retenu ses larmes. Thor était son frère. Il devait penser à lui comme à un frère et non comme à un compagnon envisageable. Cela le dégoûté de desirer ainsi le blond. Et le faite de partager une chambre ensemble à la fac n'arrangeait rien. Le garçon aux cheveux d'or avait la manie de se balader torse nu quand les deux frères étaient ensemble, et durant ces moments, Loki ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des muscles roulant sous la peau, se sentant sale et minable l'instant d'après.

La seule personne sachant les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver était Tony. Le brun, un jour, avait trouvé Loki dans les toilettes, vomissant tripes et boyaux, une bouteille de vodka à la main et dans l'autre une boite de somnifère. Il l'avait fait tout rendre le plus rapidement possible avant d'entendre les explications du fils adoptif d'Odin. Une fois la vérité éclatée, le mécanicien avait serré dans ses bras, son homologue aux cheveux bruns, cherchant une solution qui n'existait pas contre ses émotions.

Regardant l'heure, Loki senti la fatigue se dessinait sous ses yeux. Regardant son lit en face de celui de Thor, il se mordit la lèvre avant de se diriger vers celui de son grand frère. Il se coucha à même sur la couette, nichant son nez dans l'oreiller, savourant pleinement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Fouillant sous sa tête, il sorti le haut du pyjama de Thor et le serra contre lui, la senteur de miel chaud et de pin de Thor l'entourant. En moins de temps qu'il en faut, il s'endormit.

\- ...Ki ?

Sentant une main dans ses cheveux, le brun grogna en se repliant contre lui, bloquant entre ses bras la chemise de nuit du blond, refusant de quitter le cocon dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Loki ? Prononça une nouvelle fois la voix, plus ferme et plus réel aux oreilles du brun.

Entrouvrant les yeux encore perdu dans le sommeil, il se redressa mollement, ses cheveux noirs partant dans tout les sens, sans pour autant lâcher le tissu de ses mains.

Redressant la tête, il capta deux yeux d'azur qui le regardait avec inquiètude.

\- Thor ?

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda le sportif en se mettant à niveau de son frère avant de voir son pyjama dans les bras de Loki.

Clignant plusieurs les paupières, il regarda au même endroit que le blond avant de jeter loin de lui l'habit et de sortir du lit précipitamment.

\- Hey ! Dit le blond en lui attrapant le bras.

Grimaçant de douleur, le brun se détacha de lui, regardant partout sauf son frère. Soupirant le blond se mit sur son lit et tapota à côté de lui, invitant son cadet à le rejoindre. Hésitant longuement, le brun se mit dans son propre lit, les bras serrait contre lui, la sensation de froid mordant sa poitrine.

\- Mon frère, Commença Thor quand l'expression facial de Loki le fit froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Arrête d'employer ce terme. Dit-il dans un grognement.

\- Lequel ?

\- Frère, cesse de l'employer.

\- Loki, nous sommes frè-

\- NON JUSTEMENT !

Le cri les surprit autant l'un que l'autre. Honteux, Loki baissa le regard, ne désirant pas croiser les yeux célestes. Sentant son frère se levait, il se raidit, pensant recevoir une tape de la part du blond. Il ne reçut qu'une caresse dans la chevelure de nuit.

\- Alors comment voudrais-tu que je t'appelle Loki ?

\- C'est rien. Oublie, je ..Je suis juste fatigué. Menti le fils adoptif.

Prenant le visage de son cadet, Thor lut clairement le mensonge dans les pupilles de jade, ainsi qu'un flot de larmes qui se retenait de couler. Troublé, il plia ses genoux et colla son front à celui du plus jeune.

\- Je veux la vérité si te plaît. Murmura t-il. Et ne cherche pas à mentir, je le saurais.

Le cœur de Loki s'emballa rapidement, ses yeux brillant se liant dans ceux de Thor et se mordilla la lèvre sous l'effet de la pression. Et avant d'avoir prononcer le moindre mot, les lèvres enflammées de Thor se collèrent aux siennes, avant de transformer ce qui ressemblait à un doux ballet à un tango enflammé.

Rompant le baiser à bout de souffle, les deux frères se regardèrent, les lèvres rouges.

\- Je me retiens et toi, tu ose t'endormir dans mon lit avec mon pyjama ! Mais c'est un invitation ma parole !

\- Que-QUOI ?

Perturbé par ces propos, Loki tenta de se relever avant de basculer vers l'arrière, Thor se mettant sur lui, les yeux habitées par des flammes de passion.

\- Th-Thor !

\- Depuis quand tu le ressens ? Questionna t-il avec un sérieux que le brun ne connaissait pas.

\- … La sortie de neige.

\- Chanceux… dit-il dans un murmure, j'dois me retenir depuis qu'on est enfant.

Rougissant, le brun grimaça de douleur quand le blond appuya sur une blessure. La réaction fut immédiate. L'aîné d'Odin baissa rapidement la manche et regarda avec effroi les plaies décorant le corps du jeune.

\- Qui.

\- C'est rien.  
\- Loki, qui t'as fais ça ! Déclara t-il d'une voix qui se faisait sans appel, le regard toujours empreint à la passion mais aussi à la colère.

\- ….Sif et Fandral. Lâcha t-il avec honte.

Serrant les dents, le blond le serra dans ses bras, respirant profondément l'odeur de menthe qu'il dégageait.

\- Loki ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'aime. Souffla t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Fermant ces yeux d'émeraude, Loki laissa la phrase emplir chacune de ses cellules de bonheur à l'état brut, avant de répondre dans un murmure proche de celui de Thor.

\- Moi aussi Thor. Moi aussi.

* * *

La tête posée sur les genoux de son amant, Tony regarda son amant sourire comme un idiot. L'interrogeant du regard, le blond lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- Je crois que demain Thor sera épuisé.

\- Loki aussi. Répondit tout aussi amusé Tony en se resserrant contre son petit ami.


	2. Attendent un bébé

_Nouvel OS sur le couple Thorki ! En espèrent que vous aimerez !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Bêta : Ma Sora que j'aime !**

* * *

 _ **Quand Thor et Loki ... Attendent un bébé.**_

* * *

Thor avait eu du mal au début.

Un dieu d'Asgard, ayant vécu sur Midgard, devenu un héro avec les Avengers et qui s'était battu contre son cadet, ne pouvait craquer ainsi.

Et pourtant.

Ce matin là en se réveillant, il avait prit son amant dans ses bras et avait embrassé sa nuque avec douceur et amour, sa barbe piquante râpant la peau si pâle du brun.

Ce dernier se dégagea dans un grognement, cherchant à regagner son sommeil.

C'était sans compter l'humour du destin.

Les grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent d'un coup et sans prévenir, le dieu des Mensonges quitta le lit pour se précipiter dans la salle d'eau avant d'y déverser tout le contenu de son estomac.

Surprit par cette réaction, le dieu blond le rejoignit et lui tenu les mèches couleur corbeau, son regard azuré devenant progressivement inquiet. Ce n'est qu'une fois Loki ayant fini de vomir qu'il osa parler.

\- Mon… Loki, te sens-tu mieux ? Questionna t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur, ses larges mains se glissant sur les joues si blanches du plus jeune.

Tentant de reprendre sa respiration, le jötun hocha la tête avant de lier son regard d'émeraude à celui de topaze, avant de se relever en passant devant lui, la tête haute de fierté.

Loki restait Loki.

Conservant le silence, le dieu de la foudre se retenu de le prendre dans ses bras, cherchant la raison de ses vomissements chez son frère. Ne voyant pas les raisons, il le rejoignit pour profiter d'un moment d'intimité.

* * *

La journée passa comme à son habitude. Thor vaquait à ses occupations tandis que Loki passait son temps dans la bibliothèque, étudiant des livres qu'il appréciait fortement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'arme de Sif le toucher sans douceur au ventre et plia l'abdomen face à la douleur. Le combat cessa aussitôt.

\- A quoi pensais-tu ? S'écria la brune en plantant son arme dans le sol, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je… Commença le blond quand les rires de Fandral l'arrêtèrent.

\- Tu devais sans doute penser à Loki. Dit le guerrier, sous le regard froid d'Hogun.

La manière dont le nom du brun fut prononcer, firent froncer les sourcils de Thor qui se redressa d'un coup, les yeux bleus devenant progressivement orageux. Tout comme le ciel qui commençait à se couvrir de lourds nuages noirs.

Voyant le temps s'alourdir, tout comme l'ambiance, Volstagg se mit entre les deux hommes, abandonnant son assiette pleine de nourriture avant de s'adresser au blond, d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

\- Il est souffrant ?

\- Il a vomi ce matin. Déclara Thor sans quitter des yeux Fandral qui déglutit devant la colère de son regard.

\- A-t-il mangé quelque chose de particulier ? Demanda le roux en lui prenant le blond, l'incitant alors à le suivre, le plus loin qu'il pouvait du guerrier ayant provoqué sa colère.

Se laissant faire, car sachant ce qu'il allait devenir de son ami si jamais il restait, Thor le suivit sans néanmoins entendre Sif hurler contre son compagnon.

Il fut étonné quand le barbu l'emmena à la bibliothèque et fit face au fils de Laufey, qui les regarda avec stupéfaction.

\- Que je sois foudroyé sur place, mais est-ce Volstagg et Thor qui ont trouvé par pur hasard le chemin de la bibliothèque ? Se moqua le brun, sa langue dardant telle un serpent sur ses lèvres.

Si Volstagg n'avait pas été là, Thor se serrait jeté sur son amant pour le dévorer tout cru.

\- Thor nous a dit que tu avais vomi ce matin.

\- Grand bien vous fasse.

\- Loki, tu n'es jamais malade. Se risqua Thor en s'avançant vers le Trompeur.

\- Sûrement mon métabolisme bien plus résistant que le votre. Répliqua t-il en reprenant sa lecture, son esprit commençant à chercher la raison de cette nausée si étrange.

\- Justement. Tu n'es jamais malade, alors pourquoi maintenant le serrais-tu ? Questionna le compagne d'armes du fils d'Odin.

Un long silence se fit dans le lieu sacré du magicien qui referma son ouvrage, son visage devenant plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Loki ? S'inquiéta Thor.

Écarquillant les yeux et sentant la chaleur montée un trop rapidement, le brun se redressa un peu trop vite, et senti alors l'environnement autour de lui commençait à se mouvoir. Sans crier gare, il se vit partir en arrière, les cris de Thor parvenant à ses oreilles comme des murmures dans le loin.

* * *

Assit auprès du lit, les mains croisées contre son visage, Thor essayait de ne pas craquer.

Il avait eu du mal au début.

Lui, un dieu d'Asgard ayant vécu sur Midgard, devenu un héro avec les Avengers et qui s'était battu contre son cadet, ne pouvait craquer ainsi.

Lorsque Loki était tombé au sol, il avait aussitôt couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le brun dans ses bras, Volstagg sur ses talons qui suivait tant bien que mal la course rapide du blond. Le dieu nordique avait ouvert dans un grand fracas les doubles portes, hurlant que son compagnon avait besoin de soins et rapidement.

Les magiciens présents avaient, suite après le discours du porteur de Mjölnir, donné les soins au brun.

Marchant tel un lion en cage devant les grandes portes, Thor s'impatientait, tandis que dehors, un orage commençait à gronder. Loki n'était jamais malade et là, il enchaînait vomissements et évanouissements. Frappant le mur d'un geste rageur, un éclair traversa le ciel dehors suivi par un grave son de tonnerre. C'est à ce même moment, que Idunn poussa les portes de la salle de soin. Souriant en voyant le blond, la déesse de l'éternelle jeunesse posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et l'invita à rentrer. L'épouse de Bragi se dirigea vers le lit où se reposait le dieu malin avant de regarder Thor, les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

\- Comment va t-il ?

\- Bien mais il va devoir se reposer et surtout bien manger. Dit-elle en lui désignant un panier rempli de pommes dorées.

\- Bien. Répondit Thor par pur automatisme sans regarder la blonde ou encore ses fruits, toute son attention portée sur le brun.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qui lui arrive ? Questionna doucement la femme à l'apparence si jeune.

Levant son regard bleu vers elle, il la regarda sourire d'une manière à la fois amusée et également d'une manière aussi douce que Frigga l'aurait fait. Intrigué, le dieu l'invita à poursuivre.

\- Sais-tu que chez les jötuns, il n'y pas de distinction entre mâle et femelle ?

\- Oui. Grogna t-il en se remémorant les explications que sa mère lui avait donné dans sa jeunesse quand il avait demandé « Comment on fait les bébés ? ».

\- Cela entraîne par conséquent des hermaphrodites. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, persuadée que le blond aurait comprit ce qui arrivait à Loki.

\- Oui et ?

Perdant son sourire un court instant, la blonde ferma les yeux un instant avant de reprendre son discours, d'une manière plus directe.

\- Thor, Loki EST un hermaphrodite.

\- Oui et ! S'énerva le blond, faisant reprendre l'orage dehors.

\- Il est enceint. Termina t-elle, mettant alors fin avec cette phrase à la colère du blond tout comme de l'orage.

Tombant sur la chaise près du lit, le blond chercha des mots à prononcer sans les trouver pour autant. Voyant son état, Idunn le rassura tant qu'elle put, sans pour autant qu'aucun de ses mots n'atteigne son esprit.

Elle quitta le couple peu de temps après, laissant alors Thor en plein conflit avec son esprit.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sortit de sa bulle en voyant le brun bouger. Se penchant vers lui, il croisa son regard de jade avant de lui sourire doucement.

\- Tu nous as fait bien peur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu as fait un malaise. Un grand malaise.

Se redressant, le dieu sorcier regarda son amant qui, bien devant lui, avait l'air ailleurs.

\- Thor. Quel est le problème ? Questionna t-il d'une voix aussi glaciale que son monde d'origine.

\- Je… Hésita l'Ase.

\- Parle maintenant.

\- Tu es enceint. Lâcha le blond en regardant le brun droit dans les yeux, la voix tremblante.

Baissant ses pupilles vertes vers son ventre, Loki y posa une de ses mains pâles. Captivé, Thor regarda la lumière verte entourée sa main et qui engloba entièrement son abdomen avant de cesser.

\- Loki ? Questionna t-il après un silence pesant.

\- Je suis bien enceint. Déclara t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Passant une de ses mains dans sa chevelure de jais, il n'osa pas regarder le blond, de peur d'y lire un dégoût ou une autre émotion qui le savait, pouvait lui faire du mal. Il frémit quand la main rugueuse de l'avenger se posa sur sa joue, l'obligeant à redresser la tête et à nouer leurs regards. Obéissant contre son gré, Loki sentit son cœur s'emballer quand les lèvres brûlantes de Thor se posèrent sur les siennes.

Thor avait eu du mal au début en se rappelant que son frère était un hermaphrodite.

Lui, un dieu d'Asgard ayant vécu sur Midgard, devenu un héro avec les Avengers et qui s'était battu contre son cadet, ne pouvait craquer ainsi.

Mais bordel, il allait être papa !

Rompant le baiser, il offrit à Loki un sourire sincère et empli d'amour.

\- Quoi ? Questionna le brun avec méfiance, tout en notant dans sa tête que son frère ressemblait à un labrador avec cette tête.

\- J'espère que ça sera une fille !

Jurant en silence, Loki lui taquina le menton en lui rappelant alors que ses grossesses faisaient de lui un être immonde.

S'il était chiant d'ordinaire, alors là, il serait bien pire. Cela bien qu'étant une menace, ne fit en aucun cas rompre le sourire de Thor.


	3. Sont surpris

Bonjour, et bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

 **Bêta : Ma Sora !**

* * *

 ** _Commande de : Sissi1789_**

* * *

Tony avait été surpris par la demande du dieu nordique. Le blond lui avait demandé la tour pour lui durant une soirée. Après questionnement, l'homme en armure avait reçu en réponse un « _C'est pour des affaires d'Asgard !_ » suivit d'un coup de poing sur sa pauvre table.

Il n'avait alors pu qu'accepter, de peur de voir de trop près Mjölnir. Et puis celui lui donner un bon prétexte pour passer la soirée avec Steve et Peter.

Une fois la tour vide de monde, le dieu nordique passa nerveusement une main calleuse dans ses cheveux d'or. Il avait réussi la première étape de son plan.

Maintenant resté a valider les autres.

Sans plus attendre, il alla vers les cuisines du milliardaire et regarda les plaques de cuisson en se demandant comment fonctionné cette machine magique.

* * *

Assis tranquillement à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, des larges lunettes de soleil lui dévorant la moitié du visage, le dieu des mensonges regarda l'heure à sa montre avant de claquer ranger son livre. Se redressant, il épousseta rapidement ses habits avant de disparaître sans bruit. Son idiot de frère lui avait demandé de venir à la tour Stark pour une quelconque raison.

Se matérialisant dans le grand couloir, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'épaisse fumée noire suivi de l'odeur caractéristique de quelque chose qu'on avait brûler.

S'avançant prudemment, il tomba nez à nez avec un Thor couvert de farine, de chocolat fondu comme de beurre encore entier. Dans les cheveux d'or, le dieu brun devina facilement la présence de coquilles d'œufs, tout comme celle de devait être des feuilles de menthe. Continuant son exploration visuelle, il manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant le tablier du dieu qui risquait de se briser au moindre mouvement de Thor.

Clignant des yeux, il posa sa main sur sa taille et lança un regard moqueur à son aîné.

\- Le grand Thor Odinson cuisine ? Et bien, je vois que ces créatures que tu apprécie tant, ont réussi à changer la brute que tu es en une femme au foyer.

Voyant rouge devant l'insulte de son cadet, le blond lui lança en guise d'ultime réplique, une poignée de farine dans la figure. Surprit par ce coup bas, que seul lui-même aurait pu utiliser, Loki recula d'un pas avant de se jeter, toutes griffes dehors sur le dieu du tonnerre qui l'attrapa en éclatant de rire.

Une fois propre et vêtu d'habits neufs, le dieu menteur laissa Thor s'occupait de nettoyer la cuisine, prenant place dans le salon de la tour.

Allumant la grande télévision, le fils des Géants de glace regarda la série qui passait.

Fronçant les sourcils, il nota mentalement que ces daleks bien que redoutables, ne semblaient guère fier devant cet homme qu'ils nommaient Docteur. Docteur qu'il trouva ridicule avec son nœud papillon et son fez ! Et ce menton si grossier.

Perdu dans son épisode, il ne fit pas attention à Thor qui venait vers lui, un gâteau dans les mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Se mettant près de son amant, il attendit que le brun daigne le regarder, le gâteau attendant d'être dégusté.

\- Loki ? Questionna doucement le nordique après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Pas maintenant Thor. Grogna le brun en levant le doigt vers l'avenger.

\- Loki, si te plait. Supplia d'une voix d'enfant le fils du Père de toutes choses.

Roulant des yeux, le brun délaissa l'écran pour regarder son compagnon qui lui tendait tout souriant, un plat contenant un gâteau qui dégageait une douceur odeur de chocolat et de menthe. Restant silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, le dieu au regard de jade se tourna vers celui qui avait les yeux de topaze avant de plonger son doigt dans la pâtisserie, sous le cri indigné de Thor.

\- Oui ? Demanda dans un sourire le malin, face à la mine boudeuse du blond.

\- C'est pas comme ça que je voyais la chose. Murmura le fils de Fregga en coupant la gourmandise.

La chose ? Penchant la tête sur le côté, le brun le regarda couper en plusieurs parts avant d'en choisir une et de lui tendre, les joues colorées en une teinte naviguant entre le rose et le rouge.

Prenant l'assiette, Loki surveilla à ce que l'homme aux cheveux d'or mange en premier, s'assurant alors que le goût ne pouvait être épouvantable ou bien empoisonné.

Au moment même où il allait croquer dans la pâte, les yeux de Thor rivé sur lui avec les joues qui se colorisées de plus en plus, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit laissant échapper des cris de bébé comme ceux de Tony.

\- Du calme Peter, on va trouver ton doudou. Dit d'une manière calme, le voix de l'homme au bouclier.

\- Tu as oublié Monsieur Cacahuète ! S'écria celle du brun en sortant de la boite de métal, le bébé pleurant contre lui.

Ouvrant grand les yeux devant le spectacle s'offrant à lui, Loki en oublia son gâteau, tandis qu'une aura de colère commençait à envelopper Thor.

Apercevant les deux dieux nordiques, Tony s'avança vers eux, continuant à bercer son fils qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer.

\- Ami Stark. Commença le blond en foudroyant le brun du regard. Je croyais que vous passiez du temps dehors ce soir.

\- Moi aussi, mais quelqu'un, cria t-il vers l'endroit où se trouvait le blond qui lui servait d'époux, a oublié le doudou de son fils !

Ricanant devant la scène, Loki ne vit pas venir le coup bas de l'homme d'acier. Sans crier gare, il lui mit le nourrisson dans les bras qui hurla de plus en plus fort. Prenant l'enfant par les bras et le regardant en le tendant devant lui, il le regarda avec froideur, tandis que le petit semblait se calmer, avant de le regarder avec ses grands yeux chocolats teintés de rouges.

\- Euh … Loki ? Questionna le porteur de Mjölnir.

\- Je suis Loki de Jötunheim , fils de Laufey, dieu des mensonges et des tromperies, un géant des glaces, le plus grand sorcier des neufs royaumes. J'ai tué des millions de personnes et tu crois que- Commença t-il à réciter, sa peau commençant à prendre son apparence normal à la teinte bleue, tandis qu'un de ses yeux devenait rouge. C'est à ce moment précis que le bébé posa sa main sur son nez en riant.

Ce geste, bien que surprenant pour les deux hommes debout, cessa la transformation en jotün du brun qui fut plus étonner par cette réaction.

\- J'ai Monsieur Cacahuète ! Cria Steve en revenant dans la pièce à vivre, tenant avec fierté une peluche en forme de loutre.

\- Plus besoin, Peter a trouvé un nouveau jouet. Répondit Tony en hésitant à reprendre son fils.

Se fut Thor qui enleva le petit être des bras, qui alors commença à protester devant cet acte, avant de le donner à l'homme d'acier.

\- Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

\- Oui Thoréal. Souffla le brun en mettant dans les bras potelés de son enfant le petite peluche qui cessa alors toutes plaintes. Steve, on peut- Commença t-il avant de voir son compagnon mangeait un part de gâteau qui reposait sur la table et qui devenait progressivement bleu.

Il venait de manger un morceau de la part de Loki. Et vu le morceau qu'il avait avalé, ça devait être bon. Mais bon, en ce moment même, le héro américain était en train de mourir. Paniquant devant le spectacle de son mari en proie au manque d'oxygène, Tony redonna Peter au dieu aux cheveux d'ébène avant de faire cracher le morceau bouchant les voies de circulation. Regardant l'enfant dans ses bras, Loki senti son cœur se serrait en repensant à ses propres enfants. Normal que le petit n'aie pas peur de lui, il était une mère et dégageait cette aura rassurante, aussi cruel soit-il. Observant son amant du coin de l'œil tout en aidant Steve à cracher l'objet qu'il avait dissimulé dans la pâte, Thor ferma les yeux en entendant le son caractéristique d'un petit objet tombant sur le sol. Reprenant son souffle, le héro blond essuya ses yeux avant de remercier le blond et d'embrasser son époux pour le calmer.

\- Thor ? Questionna le brun en ramassant l'objet que Captain avait avalé.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi y'avait-il une bague dans ma part ?

Se frottant la nuque en signe de gène, le grand blond regarda le brun avec l'enfant dans ses bras avant de mettre un genou à terre.

Comprenant alors tout le caprice de son ami pour avoir la tour, Tony prit son fils et entraîna son époux, le plus vite possible hors de la bâtisse, laissant les deux êtres légendaires seuls.

* * *

Regardant l'homme au sol, Loki déglutit en serrant la bague dans sa main.

Thor ne savait pas cuisinait.

Thor n'était pas romantique.

Thor n'était pas ordonné.

Thor n'en faisait qu'à sa tête la plupart du temps.

\- Loki, tu sais ce que j'éprouve envers toi et … Et c'est tout sauf anodin. Commença doucement le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hochant la tête en conservant son silence, le brun senti ses poils hérissaient en entendant le son de l'ascenseur ouvrirent ses portes pour laisser une Veuve Noire crier un « Faites pas attention à moi, je viens juste chercher mon arme » avant de partir comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je disais donc … Reprit plus fermement le dieu du tonnerre. Loki, je-

\- **Monsieur Odinson. Monsieur Barner voudrait savoir s'il pourrait avoir accès au laboratoire. Il semble avoir oublier un sandwich au thon.** Dit la voix amusée de Jarvis, en coupant la parole au blond.

Regardant son amant commençait à fulminer, Loki l'entendit laisser circuler Hulk qui s'excusa en passant près d'eux avant de disparaître.

\- Thor ? Demanda le dieu brun en se penchant vers lui après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Sans prévenir, le dieu aux cheveux d'or l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa avec fougue, avant de finir son foutu discours.

\- LOKI LAUFEYSON EPOUSE MOI !

Souriant avec malice, le Menteur fit mine réfléchir avant de regarder son homologue d'un air moqueur et d'hocher la tête en guise de « Oui ».

Rugissant tel un lion, Thor attrapa Loki par la taille et l'entraîna dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre.

Et vu les cris qui s'en échappaient, personne n'osa les déranger.


End file.
